A One of a Kind Gem
by dragonwizard33
Summary: Steven and Connie find a secret cave with a corrupted gem inside guarding some strange treasures that will start an adventure of prehistoric proportions where Steven will have a roaring good time with new friends and four brand new baby members to the team along with a mystery so corrupted it destroys all who seek it. may change rating later due to character death.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone it's Dragon here with a brand new story about steven and dinosaurs feel free to say "YAY a steven universe dinosaur fanfiction thanks so much dragon" if you do not choose to say this then ok. Well anyways let's get on to the story oh and don't forget to review :P.

65 milion years ago…..

The sunlight shone strong thru the canopy of the trees as a small dilophosaurus scurried in and out of the underbrush before arriving upon a small clearing where a single egg lay in a nest. The dilo quickly approached the nest curling around its prize a single pale green dilophosaurus egg. Suddenly a roar followed by the sound of explosions caused the dilo to sit up alarmed. Just then a girl dashed into the clearing looking around the clearing she noticed the dilo sitting in its nest causing its neck frill to go up as it hissed warningly to the newcomer. The girl in question had long rainbow hair and wore a necklace with a tooth on it and had on a skirt and shawl made of hide with dinosaur bones woven into different segments to make images.

The most surpriseing to the dilo was the rainbow colored gem in the center of her pale blue belly that shimmered with unnatural light. Suddenly the gem sat down on a rock and placed a large pale blue and green egg onto the grass and another large egg with deep greens as well as a pale sandy colored egg on the ground before nestling them amongst the ferns. The gem then looked over to the small dilophosaurus and then transformed into a smaller unrecognizable dinosaur with the same skin color for the scales and rainbow spines along its back."hello there is no need to be afraid I am Mystic Quartz a dinogem and I am here to protect you "the gem dinosaur spoke to the dilo. " Understand you how, what is quartz can trust is kikia my name strange one I is a frill hunter mate of Mikia daughter of Tobin and Jura". The dilo growled to the dinogem in greeting.

Mystic Quartz look at the dinosaur confused before realizing that this is how they spoke introducing themselves there mate and their the little dino spoke " Eggs these your hatchlings I has egg must protect egg yes you protect egg my little Kaliki will grow strong yes". The little dinosaur growled to Mystic before cooing at her egg. The next few days Mystic lived with the dilophosaurus and even helped her care for her egg. But soon that peaceful life ended as a large asteroid struck the earth.

The smoke covered everything and choked out many plants killing off many of the peaceful herbivores which killed off the ferocious yet kind and beautiful carnivores. But it only got worse when Mystics only friend Kikia the dilo perished with her last wish of Mystic caring for her egg. After Kikia's death Mystic gathered her egg and fled into a cave and using her abilities of healing gave the eggs gem like powers to help them survive and prevented them from hatching until the conditions were right. But in doing so she became corrupted becoming a larger more vicious looking version of her small dinosaur form. Yet as her last act she sealed the cave using crystals and sealing her fate of corruption as well. Just as the world of the dinosaurs ended leaving a new age to dawn.

Wow I hope you enjoyed the prologue of this story. This is the backstory of our baby dinogems and our corrupted friend who you will learn what purpose they serve in either chapter one or two well anyways this is dragon signing off byeeee.:P


	2. Chapter 2

Yay chapter 2 I hope yall enjoy so onto the story so let's get on with the show and sorry we wont be finding the babies just yet I just felt like it was not the time I want to build up to it so it will happen probably in the next or 4th chapter so anyway on with the show.

~Dragonwizard33

The cave was eerily still as the large beast paced and growled watching the glimmering treasures in the crystal nest. Suddenly a large pounding sound could be heard from beyond the crystal barrier. The creature looked at the large crystals and a with a small flash of humanity reappearing in its eyes the creature smiled before letting out an ear shattering roar.

No one's POV….

Steven woke up with a start the dream still lingering in his mind as well as the image of the huge creature and even his ears were ringing from the roar. Steven the shrugged and walked downstairs to make himself had just finished his breakfast when the temple door opened and pearl garnet and amethyst walked out and stepped onto the warp pad."Hi guys are you going on a mission"Steven said it was to late the warp pad activated and the gems were gone.

Spinners POV

Darkness that was all I felt saw or heard. I was happy and comfortable safe in my dark safe home. I stretched my little paws and flexed my talons before curling back up letting out an annoyed peep as I bumped the shell with my tail. I had noticed that my safe home felt more like a prison lately and I was having a harder time getting comfortable. I could hear other peeps and small roars coming from outside of my shell and the occasional bump coming from the outside. As I stretched out once more and fell back to sleep the strange object on my head began to glow.

Mystic Quartz's POV

Caged. Lost. Let me free. Trapped. Claws teeth and scales. Must be free. Can't escape. Don't want her to take over want to be free to hunt. I screamed clawing at my head. At last I can be in control for a moment I said straightening out and walking over to the eggs. I looked at them and noticed they were glowing NO I thought NO this can't happen but at that moment I let my guard . Control. FREEDOM. I screamed silently from my prison of the mind as my body let out an ear splitting roar. Suddenly I sat up and sniffed at the air before shifting into the shadows and for the first time my corrupted side spoke."Fresssh meats I wants MEATS Fresssh hunt yess hunts fressh hunts for the me". My corrupted side hissed before sliding into the shadows.

Wow looks like Mystic is having a bit of a battle of the minds with her corrupted self. Well anyways sorry about not having any story production next chapter I promise. Stay Magical

~Dragonwizard33


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys is dragon back with another chapter which I plan to make a little longer and each chapter will have mystic quartz's view of life towards the end of each chapter and I know that corruption is caused by the diamonds via the new steven universe episode but it's too late to change it. Well anyways enough of my rambling on to the story.**

 **~Dragon**

Third Person POV

Steven and Connie were sitting on a couch in Stevens house reading when suddenly Steven sat up and asked "Hey Connie I have a fun idea"Steven said setting his book down on the coffee table."What is it Steven"Connie asked."Let's go on an adventure"Steven said excitedly"Sure where to"Connie said placing her book on the table next to stevens. Steven then ran to the warp pad connie following quickly in pursuit her sword in then activated the warp pad and they appeared in a rocky field."What is this place"Connie asked looking at the rocks."I don't really know I wanted to go the strawberry fields but it took us here instead".Steven said looking around in wonder."Wait steven look at this"Connie said as she brushed some of the dirt away from the wall."What is it Connie"Steven asked walking over to her before noticing what she had entire wall was made from huge crystals covered in rocks and dirt. Suddenly a loud screech like metal squealing against metal erupted from beyond the crystals shaking the remaining debris free from the wall showing off the entire of the crystals that cast Steven and Connie is a odd rainbow glow."Connie do you know what this means"Steven said pointing to a small opening that had cracked open from the strange both smiled and dashed through the opening and into the dark cave.

The Gems POV

. ….HeLP mE HeLP 's oVeR hE iS sAfE wE cAn'T bE HeLpEd nOw.

Third Person POV

Steven and Connie walked into the cave scouting the area for danger before looking cave was not that big yet it had a towering cone like the same odd shrieking roar echoed through the cave causing bits of crystal to fall and shake. Steven summoned his shield and Connie drew her both looked around for the source of the noise when suddenly a huge black creature leapt down from the ceiling with a horrifying screech.

Mystic Quartz's POV

PREY I screech out rattling the cave walls.I smell the fear of the newcomers. I WILL RIP I WILL I scream from within my form claws at its head growling before leaping down from its perch snarling right infornt of the two newcomers.

 **Dang this chapter was truly intense. The new mystery of what happened to the gems the arrival of the cave the big fight with mystic quartz you know what's next DINOSAURS!.Well anyways this has been chapter 3 so staaaay MAGICAL!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys it's Dragon with another chapter for my dinosaur fanfiction. I hope you enjoy this chapter where we will meet some new friends enough stalling I will try to make this chapter longer if I can but anyways staaaay MAGICAL!**

Third Person POV

The Huge beast loomed above Steven and Connie and snarled it's rainbow spikes glittered along its back as its yellow eyes shifted between the two as if deciding who it wanted to go after the creature pounced at them claws and teeth bared. Steven had hardly enough time to put up a gem monster flew sideways and slammed into the wall with a shriek of rage it shook off the rock and began to scale the walls stalking them from above."Steven get ready to drop the bubble we need to take this out"Connie said drawing her sword."Alright lets go"Steven said with a Steven dropped the bubble the gem monster lept at them and Steven blocked it with his shield and Connie lashed at it with her several more bubble drops Connie managed to stab it in the chest with her sword as it lept at them. There was a large blast and at last all that was left of it was a circular rainbow colored gem on the quickly bubbled it and sent it back to the temple with a small Connie gasped and called out"Steven come look at these".Steven dashed over to connie who was standing next to a nest like grouping of were several gem like eggs that glittered in the pale light of the crystals."Should we bubble them they could be gems"Connie said looking at the small green one that glittered with rainbow iridescence."That seems like the best idea"Steven said bubbling the eggs and with a slight tap he sent them to the temple.

Kaliki's POV

Darkness that is all I see I feel odd I am scared what is that sound I want out I am trapped I want to be free "HELP HELP"I peep but my calls are not I ever hear my mother again.I Curl up in my prison that once felt so safe as small droplets fall from my closed eyes along with a feeling I have never felt in along time.

Ark's POV

I feel trapped in this dark space but no matter how hard I try i can not break free I push and push in frustration before curling back up exhausted by my efforts and fall into a fitful of light and freedom.

Arctic's POV

My home feels small I feel weird to as if i had been in a deep sleep for a long time.I ruffle my wings and squirm as I try to get comfortable. Suddenly I feel disoriented and odd then I feel lulled back to sleep despite my speaks of protest.

Spinners POV

I squirm and squeal in protest as the shell around me won't budge suddenly I feel a familiar sleep coming on and that only makes me fight harder but it's too late as darkness surrounds me lulling me to sleep.

Third Person POV

Steven and Connie arrived back at the temple and after their adventure in the looked around for the gems and looked worried when they were not there."Hmmm Steven"Connie said."those eggs looked familiar I will see what I can find about them to prove my theory but in the meantime keep them out here for now until I am sure"."Um ok Connie"Steven said entering his room and arriving minutes later with a slew of bubbles in tow."Alright steven I had better go I will be back with more information"Connie said as she grabbed her sword and stepped outside for her journey home.

THE NEXT DAY

Steven was sitting on his couch reading when Connie suddenly burst through the door books and papers in hand."Steven we need to get to the barn now and bring the bubbles all of them"Connie said out of breath yet with an excited look on her quickly placed the bubbles they had collected from the cave in lion's mane before they both got on his back as they warped via lion to the barn.

 **Wow this chapter was pretty cool if I do say so myself. Looks like Connie figured out what those "Gems" were and has a plan. Well hoped you enjoyed plz leave a review and of course staaaaaaay MAGICAL!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Woah chapter 5 already this story is growing fast also remember to check out some of my other fanfictions that I will be updating anyways as you remember last chapter we left off at the barn so of course that is where we will continue. But enough of my endless talk and on to the and before I forget I am so sorry if bits of the story are missing i have no idea why they are doing this but yeah so so sorry I will try this format to try and help with it so we will see how that works out.**

Third Person POV

Lion slid to a stop outside the barn causing Steven and Connie to fall off as lion stopped and lay down with a jumped into lion's mane and brought out the bubbles before walking with Connie to the and Connie sat in the grass next to the formally bubbled eggs in a makeshift nest and next to them the corrupted dinosaur like gems bubble floated in the air above the nest."Ok steven I believe that if you use your healing powers on its gem it should return back to normal"Connie said looking at the rainbow colored gem in the bubble."Ok but what about the eggs"Steven said confused."Well Steven I have reason to believe that these are DINOSAUR EGGS!"Connie said excitedly."Oh My Gosh DINOSAURS!"Steven squealed"I have always wanted a pet DINOSAUR!"."But what does this have to do with the corrupted gem"Steven asked."Everything Steven if this gem was with the eggs it can show us how to care for them I mean we know nothing about caring for dinosaurs"Connie said."Hmm makes sense"Steven said."Ok"Connie said "Are you ready Steven".Steven nodded as they popped the bubble.

One healing process later that I am to lazy to write about…

Mystic Quartz's POV

I sat on my knees panting the sun stung my eyes yet and felt cold on my skin.I sat up and looked around noticing the oddness of it all before my eyes settled on the two strange creatures in front of me. I looked at them strangely until I noticed the gem on the black haired one's stomach."What who are you how"i said pointing at the two of them."Well I am steven and this is Connie and we are humans well I am a half human"the one called Steven said."Well I am mystic quartz"I said to them before asking "What is the date of this era"."Well it's the twenty first century"Connie said."So how long have dinosaurs been gone"I asked."About 65 million years"Steven said."65 MILLION"I screeched."Whoah whoah calm down its ok"Connie said as i began to pace resulting in me falling and stumbling on my shaky then did I notice the green and blue gem looking out of the barn.

Third Person POV

Connie and Steven watched as Mystic Quartz shapeshifted into a dinosaur and snarling at Lapis and Peridot before stalking off with one last longing look at the eggs."We gotta get her back"Connie a screech could be heard along with some other not very good sounds coming from the a very aggravated dinosaur prowled out of the woods before shapeshifting back."Ugh this is so complicated"She screeched before walking over to the eggs and curling up around them with a newly shape shifted walked out of the barn and over to steven and whispered"She is a little unstable don't you think"."I don't know peridot she just seems a little confused".Steven said."Well anyways if you need me or lazuli we are in the barn well she is on the silo but you get what I mean"Peridot said before walking away her tablet floating behind was when Mystic let out a small yelp as the eggs began to move.

The hatchlings

We scratch the shell to find it much less punch and kick and finally with a squeak with one of us punches through the shell we are gonna see the world.

Kaliki's POV

Yes I will see my mother I speak as I one of my paws punches through the shell.

 **Well this was an eventful chapter and remember if some of the words are missing just know I am working on it but anyways staaaaaaay MAGICAL!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well everyone it's another chapter dang this story has grown in the last few days remember plz plz review I would love to see what others think of this story but anyways I have just one question for you all ARE YOU READY FOR DINOSAURS.**

 **Arks POV**

Finally I squeak and writher using my sharp claws to crack the shell until finally I bust bigger and bigger pieces off until my shell shudders on last final time before splitting down the middle leaving me in a pile of gel and wet.I look around squinting at the brightness and chirp freedom.

 **Arctics POV**

I jam at the shell with my beak digging and cracking the shell until it split open in the middle and spilled me out I flapped my small wings and looked around before laying there letting the sun warm me.

 **Spinners POV**

I smash through my egg with ease. I chirp and peep happily as the shell splits open until I meet the brightness of the outside and the unsteadiness of my legs causing me to fall and drift off to sleep hatching can be very tiring.

 **Kaliki's POV**

I chirp calling for my mother as I claw at my egg but when my calls are not returned I stop. I will not hatch without mother she has probably gone to get something to eat I say to myself yes that is it she is very hungry and i must wait like a good hatchling for her so she can see me I feel my egg jostled and it suddenly cracks open with me spilling out next to three other odder looking hatchlings.I look around before curling up after a moment knowing my mother will be very disappointed when she returns.

 **Third Person POV**

Mystic Quartz was sitting next to the eggs and helping them out as necessary. Connie and Steven sat to the side watching as Mystic Quartz made a variety of chirps and clicks whilst stroking the first to hatch was the pale tan egg.A small feathery velociraptor fell out and looked around peeping happily as it laid down in the grass. The third and fourth were a odd looking pterosaur and a small blue spinosaurus. The final egg cracked a little and peeping sounds were heard but then it stopped rocking and the peeping quartz picked up the egg and helped the small dilophosaurus out of the egg where it lay in the sunny grass peeping before curling up. Mystic looked at the hatchling sleeping satisfyingly before walking over to Steven and Connie."It's time I told you a little more about me and these dinosaurs"Mystic said.

 **Oooh cliffhanger always a great way to stop a anywho what an amazing chapter where we finally meet the babies and we will learn a lot more about them soon and the unique species that two of them yes thank you to the people who decided to read my story 340 views that is amazing. I hope to bring you more and more chapters soon can't leave you all next time but until then staaaaaaay MAGICAL!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alrighty everybody it's time to learn about of darling new teammates and my lovely gemsona Mystic a little fun fact all the species of dinosaurs in this fanfiction is real if you don't believe me look em enough of my rambles and on to the and thank you thank you 540 views this is amazing thank you anybody who decided to check out my story.**

 **Third Person POV**

They all sat in a circle Mystic on one side and Connie and Steven on the other."Ugh where do I start"Mystic said sliding a hand down her face before she started twirling her hair and looking off into the distance."I suppose I should tell you about my past and how I got to earth".She said with a laugh."Homeworld was very young at the time the diamonds had not yet existed or at least the ones you know".She paused as if trying to remember something and continued."The Diamonds:Black Diamond,Brown Diamond and Red Diamond ruled over homeworld and one day I was summoned to them and received a mission to go out and explore earth"."I gladly accepted and left on a ship that landed on earth 1 year later. I set out exploring the planet until my communication piece was lost and homeworld was sure to assume I had been shattered".She shuddered at the word but kept going."I lived around the planet making friends with the creatures until I had a plan"."I decided that after many years of living on this planet I should try to make this more of a home for me"."So I gathered the eggs of a Spinosaurus,a Bambi Raptor, a Tupandactylus, and the egg of a Dilophosaurus the egg of my dear friend and my only friend"."I had met her parents parents and their parents before that yet I knew she did not know me"."I had met her sister Shulka and she had pointed the way to her but that was when it happened the ash and smoke and fire she died and I took the eggs and gave them powers and sealed myself away because in my grief I had opened a way for corruption into my heart and gem". Mystic Quartz then looked away streaks of tears on her face glittering in the sun before shapeshifting into her dinosaur form and dashing away into the looked at Connie and said"I think she needs to be alone it must have been hard for her to lose everything she loved and then relive it for us space is what she needs".Connie nodded and the two walked over to the barn to speak with Peridot and Lapis.

 **Mystic Quartz's POV**

I stalked through the woods dragging the huge salmon across the ground and growling at anything that tried to get close.I wiped a feathered arm across my eyes clearing the tears before sitting down to rest.I then stripped the meat off the salmon and placed it on a pouch located in my throat. I Licked the juices off my lips and rubbed my neck.I had never used the pouch before so it felt like something was lodged in my throat, I then began to wonder why i had shapeshifted it before I remembered with a face about what I had to do.I Stood up shaking off a shudder before thundering off back to the barn to feed the would need the nutrients if they were to reach their full size in such a short span of time.

 **Spinners POV**

I opened my eyes with a yawn and looked around before nudgeing my fellow nestmates all started to peep with hunger when suddenly large chunks of meat flopped onto the ground and we all gorged ourselves before curling up again after we I slept I could feel myself and the bodies around growing larger and larger in the warm glow of the sunset.

 **Hey Guys this will be last chapter for five days since I am going to the good news is lots of my stories will be updated with not one not two but three possibly four new chapter for spirit dragons and lovely chapter anyways thats all for the moment see you all in five days with new chapters and also remember to enjoy the last week of stevens summer adventures and remember to always to staaaaaaaaaay MAGICAL!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HI everybody it's me Dragon and I am back with another awesome chapter of One of a Kind Gem also be sure to check out my other steven universe fanfiction Of Dragons and Gemstones but anyways let's get on-**

 **Purple Diamond: Whoa what's going on here**

 **Me: Wait what the heck are you doing here**

 **Futime Foxy: hello**

 **Me: Wait your story hasn't even been published yet what are you doing here**

 **Purple Diamond: this story is cool can I stay**

 **Me: No everyone back to your stories now.**

 **Well anyways on with the show.**

 **Third Person POV**

The hatchlings had grown at a rapid rate through the next two weeks. They had eventually stopped at what Mystic had called the end of their growing point from being pent up inside of an egg for so long. Through the week the dinosaurs had begun to develop powers

 **Spinners POV**

I had grown a lot during the past few weeks I had noticed that the steven child had been talking with the Connie child about something called the crystal gems. He seemed worried but whatever the Connie girl said seemed to calm him. I dozed in the sun next to a large pool of water. My huge sail caught the sun warming me. I was already massive a full twenty feet in length much bigger than my siblings. I noticed that the blue one known as lapis or lazuli was standing by the water pool looking at me with a odd look on her face. I raised my head in confusion before laying it down again. Keeping one of my eyelids closed I could make out the blue gem doing something with the water. The lapis was moving the water about the air with her hands. I then sat up sitting on my haunches and I then started trying to do what she did.I stared at the water and tried doing what she was doing but to no avail. I looked over and noticed the blue gem laughing at me. I growled in frustration trying harder but that only made the gem laugh harder. Suddenly something inside me clicked and water began bubbling up and coming towards me. The bubbles built up over and over until I was encased inside of a huge avatar the size of a full grown spinosaurus. I then pulled my muzzle close to the gem and growling softly "Who's laughing now" she looked at me shocked that I had spoke but that was when I smiled and used the water in my avatar to throw her into the water before dispelling my avatar. She glared at me while I walked away laughing in my own dinosaur way.

 **Arks POV**

I dashed through the grasses stalking quietly. My prey in question, a small green gem playing with some floating metal.I chuckled to myself as I prepared to pounce but first how about a little fun. I smiled at the flames flickering across my paws. I shaped them into a small ball and slapped it towards the little green gem who squawked with alam. I dashed away screeching "THE FIRE GODDESS SEES ALL". much to the little gems confusion.

 **Kilikis POV**

I loved the feeling of flying even though arctic was carrying me it still felt good. We landed in a small patch of woods not far from the barn. We began to explore. My powers of camouflage and venom spit came at ease for me and Arctic was a natural at teleporting so me made an excellent pair. We had stopped to rest when suddenly a thumping sound followed by shrieks and roars could be heard beyond the line of trees. I quickly camoed while Arctic grabbed me and teleported into a tree. Suddenly three huge beast prowled into the clearing. A huge bird was the first riding atop a huge creature with massive fists and the third was a small purple thing with a make on its face and a long whip like tail. I looked at them and suddenly a feeling overcame me a feeling like I had to do something. Almost like I was in a trance I shot huge gobs of venom that hit with deadly accuracy and soon all that was left of the beasts was there gems which I scooped up in my talons. I looked at arctic and she nodded, she grabbed me by the back and we teleported away. Little did I know those gems had started to glow.

 **Well this was an eventful chapter what will happen next stay tuned for more dinosaur fun. Well anyway remember to always in this boring world to staaaaaaaaaaaay MAGICAL!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well back again with another chapter I will keep this short and say on with the show.**

 **Mystic Quartz's POV**

I sat in the clearing panting, my face contorted in pain as my body shifted back and forth until my right hand was a huge clawed talon. Another wave of pain crossed over me as spines popped up on my back and one of my eyes became slitted and yellow. I lay panting and sweating my body felt strained and my gem was burning. I rose and began to stumble out of the clearing.

 **Third Person POV**

Kiliki and arctic teleported into the barnyard and fell face first into the dirt just as the four gems they were carrying lifted into the air and formed. The first to form were ruby and sapphire in which they promptly fused followed by amethyst and pearl."Guys" steven yelled and pulled them into a hug."STEVEN" the gems cried hugging him back."Steven what is that" Pearl shrieked drawing her spear and spinner walked over tail lashing with arctic perched on his shoulder along with Ark and Kiliki by his feet.

"Don't worry pearl they're perfectly safe there magic dinosaurs"steven said not reassuring any of the gems in any way possible."They were with Mystic though I don't know where she is right now".Steven said scratching his chin."I don't know about you all but I am liking these guys".Amethyst said taking a look at the dinos.

"Well I would think that we would have a say in this wouldnt you guys agree". A musical voice said. The gems and steven turned to find Arctic on the ground holding out her claw tipped wing as if to shake hands. "My name is Arctic and it's a pleasure to meet you"She said in the same musical voice."I am spinner" The massive spinosaurus rasped.

"I am Kiliki son of Mystic and true son of mother" the little dilo said bowing. Ark stood off to the side before looking their way and speaking in a high pitched voice."The names ark fire maker at your service". "Whoah they can talk" Amethyst said awestruck.

But just then out of the woods stumbled a half corrupted gem.

Mystic quartz locked eyes with steven before mouthing help me before falling to the ground shrieking in pain. Her form fizzled shifting between corruption and her normal form until it stopped and she lay there thick tears rolling down her face causing pearl to look away in horror.

 **Well that's it for this chapter sorry for it being so short it was mostly parts I forgot to add in the last chapter but anyways remember to always staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay MAGICAL!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys I am back with another chapter of this fanfiction. Well let's jump into this one because get ready for what I like to call Ammolite PART 1 which is this chapter. Well without further ado let's go.**

 **Mystics POV**

I lay on the ground struggling to stand as my form shifted and buzzed causing me to fall again. That's when I heard the most horrifying sound of all."I aM bAcK aNd bEtTeR tHaN BeFoRe". A distorted voice whispered in my head."NO" I screamed. "I WON'T LET YOU BACK IN NEVER". I clawed at my head before looking around me my children were over in a corner looking scared steven looked on the verge of tears and the other three were talking in a huddle. I tried to sit up but only to accomplish falling on my face. I could feel the scales creeping over my form so I just sat there trying not to move to tired and in pain to do anything else.

 **Stevens POV**

I sat on the ground looking at mystic as she lay thrashing on the ground. He watched her struggle to rise but that was when she started to scream. She kept screaming NO and GET OUT OF MY HEAD which worried steven because the gems were giving her weird looks. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder."Steven we think that it's time for her to rest"Garnet said.I then noticed Amethyst and Pearl moving in with their weapons."No please Garnet don't do it"I yelled. Suddenly Spinner hissed and a stream of water erupted out of the pool and smacked Amethyst to the side. Suddenly Arctic dashed in and grabbed pearl before teleporting Pearl next to me. That was when an all out fight between the dinosaurs and the gems insued. That was when it happened. Pearl prepared to stab Ark when a bright light emitted from all of them. And there standing before us was a huge winged and feathered spinosaurus with rainbow gems on its chest and head and one on the huge sail that was on its head. It roared before walking off to the side and that's when I noticed that Kiliki was standing over mystic. Kiliki then shot a jet of acid onto mystic poofing her. The huge dinosaur unfused and the other hatchlings went over to where kiliki was holding her gem. Garnet went over to take the gem but kiliki hissed at her his frill up and curled around her gem the others doing the same. Moments later they were asleep. Suddenly a soft glow came from the dinosaurs each of thier gems were glowing creating almost a huge rainbow bubble as they slept.

 **Kilikis POV**

I snuck camouflaged past the battle and toward Mystic. I stopped in front of her and like before I felt compelled to shoot my venom. I spat a blast at mystic that began to burn away her physical form. I watched her writher for a short time before she stopped and within a cloud of sparkles retreated inside of her gem. The huge square headed gem walked over and tried to take her gem but I raised my frill and hissed. To think me and my siblings had spoken to them to think we though these newcomers were friends. I curled around her gem sadly my siblings doing the same. We were all exhausted from the fight that the moment we curled around each other we all fell asleep. While we slept mystics gem pulsed with a soft glow that synced with the glowing with our gems.

 **Deep Below the ground a story is told…**

Claws by corruption. Revenge its only option. The beast below with its haunting toll. The dawn shall blacken the skies shall shall tear the beast shall rip..the opal as dark as night shall lose it all to win the one more ancient than them all the last of his kind to join the call. The agate the moonstone the opals of day and night they shall win and they shall fight. The one of rainbows corrupted call shall destroy the beast once and for all.

 **Well this was a great chapter. That's pretty much all I have to say for this so as always staaaaaaaaaaaaaay MAGICAL!**


End file.
